Yoda
Yoda is one of the most renowned and powerful Jedi Masters in galactic history. He is known for his legendary wisdom, mastery of the Force and skills in lightsaber combat. Yoda served as a member of the Jedi High Council in the last centuries of the Galactic Republic and as Grand Master oversaw the Jedi Order before, during and after the devastating Clone Wars. Following the First Battle of Geonosis, Yoda held the title of Master of the Order in addition to that of Grand Master. In his centuries of service to the galaxy and the Force, Grand Master Yoda had a hand in the training of nearly all the Jedi in the Order, including such luminaries as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Oppo Rancisis; all of whom would come to serve on the Jedi Council along with him. In the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, Yoda takes on the Keyblade Master role Mickey had in the original series, but keeps a much closer eye on the mouse's training during the events of "An Empire of Dreams" due to unforeseen circumstances even he could not predict... Story Appearance Personality Abilities Considered by many to be the greatest Jedi Master of the era, Yoda was one of the most skilled users of the Force in the history of the galaxy. Yoda's powers awestruck even the Dark Jedi Beldorion, who grouped him among three elite Jedi Masters, along with Thon and Nomi Sunrider who had lived several millennia earlier than him. Beldorion considered the trio to be truly great as they were prodigiously talented in the Force, specifically in the directing of pure light side energies. Yoda, as befitting a centuries-old Jedi Grand Master, was incredibly powerful in the Force. He possessed the ability to effortlessly disarm powerful adversaries like Asajj Ventress, who was known to have defeated Kit Fisto and could hold her own against the likes of Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker, with a simple gesture. In addition, Master Yoda was capable of easily manipulating strong-willed individuals, such as Captain Typho, and could delve into the minds of others to decipher their thoughts with great precision. Yoda's telepathic capabilities also allowed him to manipulate the memories of his targets. Yoda was known to possess an extraordinary level of aptitude with telekinesis. He demonstrated on one occasion the ability to telekinetically lift and carry a X-Wing, and during the Battle of Coruscant, he caused a pair of C-9979 landing craft to collide with each other on two occasions. In their duel on Geonosis, Darth Tyranus, a former Temple instructor of telekinesis, proved unable to overcome the Grand Master with the use of telekinetically thrown objects. Despite the sheer power that the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious possessed, Yoda was able to catch him off guard with a Force-push just before their duel began. A master practitioner of the Force Push and Force Wave powers, Yoda used these abilities in conjunction with Mace Windu to blast away dozens of battle droids simultaneously during the Battle of Coruscant. Master Yoda was also adept at the saber throw, as demonstrated in his return to the Jedi Temple during the Great Jedi Purge. In his duel with Darth Tyranus, Yoda demonstrated the ability to absorb and redirect the Sith Lord's Force lightning with relative ease. He demonstrated this ability against Darth Sidious as well, though Sidious's power was such that Yoda had a great deal of difficulty handling Sidious's lightning, and proved unable to effectively redirect it. However, despite his great power and skill as a warrior, Yoda was known to strongly dislike combat in general, and was even a bit disdainful of the idea that "greatness" could be achieved through martial prowess. Master Yoda was able to foresee events with a great clarity, perhaps only exceeded by Darth Sidious. In addition, Yoda could feel the deaths of individual people and identify them from all over the galaxy. Due to his training with Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda acquired the power to retain his identity after becoming one with the Force. In war, Yoda was even able to determine the outcome of battles by lifting the morale of thousands of companions while simultaneously dampening the spirits of thousands of his opponents, using a valued Force technique, called battle meditation. However, despite his advanced skill and power in the Force, he was only able to lift five of the seven Muntuur stones while in meditation once he passed his seven hundredth year. It was believed by Dooku that, if Yoda should ever fall to the dark side, his powers would be capable of annihilating even Darth Sidious (though it should be noted that Dooku believed that the dark side granted it's users greater power than the light). Weapon Gallery yoda old.jpg|Yoda with an older age force-ghost-yoda.jpg|Yoda's Force Spirit Category:Heroes Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:The High Council Category:Jedi Knights Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Party Members Category:Aliens Category:Ghosts Category:Main Heroes